<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Of Darkness by Vasser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186731">Angel Of Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser'>Vasser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Death, Dinner, Erection, Evil Character, F/M, Fingering, HoEaB Spoilers, Lies, Manipulation, Manipulative Character, Minor death, Moaning, Murder, Oral, Orgasm, Penetration, Porn With Plot/PWP, Scheming, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Threatening, Threats, Trust, Ulterior Motives, Unhappy Ending, blowjob, changing opinion, dinner invitation, intercourse, schemes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bryce had accepted Micah's dinner invitation?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bryce Quinlan/Micah Domitus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel Of Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bryce knew it had shaken Hunt to see Sandriel again. She couldn't do nothing, so she did what she did best: played the excitable party girl. Snapping cheesy selfies with the two Archangels in the background, she even pulled Hunt into one of the pictures to share with him some of the power of acting like they were just attractions instead of powerful assholes.</p><p>"I would like to take you to dinner, Bryce Quinlan," Micah Domitus had purred to her as she had turned to leave. Just for the satisfaction, she had been tempted to look him dead in the eye and say 'not interested'. It had been so tempting. However, his treatment of Hunt and others was more lenient than most, and she would be lying if she said she didn't believe he could be influenced to make things better for the humans and half-breeds of the city. Maybe she could convince him of the merit of that kind of change if she had an hour or two to pitch it to him.</p><p>Besides, she was starting to become uncomfortably comfortable around Hunt. Showing some interest in the governor might put some distance back between her and the Umbra Mortis. Distance between them was better and safer.</p><p>"Pick me up at eight, Your Grace," she purred right back before stepping away with Hunt.</p><p>--</p><p>"I guess everyone really does have a thing for Micah," her new roommate said after an hour of awkward silence. Whatever had been between seemed to have burned itself down to mere embers the second she accepted his master's dinner invitation. </p><p>Honestly, she didn't like Micah at all; he reminded her of her father and he manipulated Hunt so agonisingly by putting his freedom on the line over every little task. He was actually a bit of a fucking prick, but he was also the governor of the only city where humans and half-humans stood a fair chance at maybe having a life. That made him the person most likely to listen to this plea. She maybe didn't show it, but she cared a lot about the unfairness, especially as she herself was sometimes its victim.</p><p>The fact that it killed that unidentifiable thing building between her and Hunt was just an added bonus. Maybe he wasn't the complete alphahole she thought, but that scared her even more in a way. It made her likely to let him in, and she refused to do that. When she let people in she got hurt, and she had had enough. </p><p>"He'll be a nice fuck, that's all," Bryce insisted with her usual nonchalant facade, even though she had no intention of fucking Micah at all. Well, she didn't think she would end up doing so at any rate. Who knew whether the need would strike? That's all it would be, a need. Animalistic and carnal. Oh, Hel with it, she would let Micah screw just the once. The Archangel of Valbara was an asshole with an unsettlingly attractive body.</p><p>Stepping away, she got into her shower and turned it to a soothing warm temperature. She locked the door and stripped down to nothing before stepping under the heated spray, cleaning herself thoroughly. Admittedly, she also toyed with herself to get herself in the mood for the sex that would follow tonight's dinner, but it's was Hunt she imagined. On his knees while she was splayed out like his own personal feat, going down on her and getting his sharp tongue so deep that she screamed so loud every being in Hel could fucking hear her-!</p><p>No. Bryce forced herself to rein in her imagination. Letting anyone in, especially Micah's damned assassin, could only lead to disaster. She had to keep it together, she had to keep him at distance, and she had to finish getting ready for this dinner. Tonight was not the night to plead her cause, not after the incident in the lobby, but she could certainly make sure Valbara's Archangel would be willing to listen to her in the future. It was time to don her own form of armour.</p><p>---</p><p>Athalar looked speechless when he saw her. To be fair, she was stunning. Her body was admirable on a good day but she had made herself the embodiment of pure sexuality especially for tonight. She had chosen the shortest little white dress anyone had ever seen and paired it with an intricate white choker. Her eyeliner was winged and her lipstick was a ridiculously dark red. The hair was the best part, styled into a braided crown on her head with a few curls hanging down for effect. Hopefully this would be enough of a compliment to what Micah would wear that he wouldn't be put off by how little was left to the imagination.</p><p>"You... Quinlan. You cannot go to dinner with the governor of Valbara dressed like that," the Fallen angel tried to insist, choking on his own words as he spoke. His arousal was easy to scent. It smelled delicious and she felt heat spike in her core as her mind wandered to the forbidden territory of Hunt's likely huge cock. Panicking, she instantly forced her excitement down. 'Keep him away, do not let him know you would submit to him in that way,' she lectured herself in her head.</p><p>Focusing on something else, she noticed that he had dressed up himself. He was in such a simple suit that she would barely dare to call it a suit at all. A plain black shirt with a black jacket and trousers. He looked like he was dressed for a funeral! Where was he going to warranted him wearing a suit, anyway? The question was obviously written in her eyes and Hunt merely motioned to her.</p><p>Ah. Dinner with Micah had not relieved him of guard duty for a while then. She supposed if this night didn't end in sex then he would want a guard to see her home safely; she was such an important key to finding the murderer apparently. Well, she couldn't really care less. He could blend into the restaurant and observe as long as he didn't interfere with her.</p><p>Somewhere deep down, she knew that this was a punishment to Hunt. Whatever had been brewing between them was impossible not to notice, so Micah had likely put Athalar on guard duty tonight to warn him off from her. As if she were already his possession. Yeah, the governor was a complete alphahole, but sex once wouldn't kill her. In fact, she was sticking the mantra that it would keep Hunt away.</p><p>"I'll wear what I damn well like, Athalar, especially if it scores me some," she retorted before plopping down on her couch and waiting. "Now shut up while we wait for Micah, I hear enough of your voice every day."</p><p>He bristled at this but did go silent. Ever since she accepted his master's offer he didn't have an awful lot to say. Good. Good that he believed he didn't have a chance with Bryce. Good that she was going to lock him out forever by sleeping with his master.</p><p>Bang on eight o'clock, there was a knock on the door. Continuing to lounge on the sofa like a pampered cat, she angled her head in a gesture that told Hunt to answer the door. Yes, it was petty to make him face Micah, but she was really trying to force this message across. Unsuccessfully repressing an eye twitch of annoyance, he did as she requested and let his master inside.</p><p>Going with white had been a good choice. The Archangel had also selected white as the colour of the night, and Bryce had to admit he looked damn fine in a tailored suit. Such a fucking shame that he was as ugly inside as he was beautiful outside. Still, she schooled her expression into one of pure desire and cunning. Her partner for the evening let his gaze roam over her appreciatively before extending an arm to her.</p><p>"We best get going, Miss Quinlan."</p><p>Not bothering to look at Hunt, she took Micah's cold hand.</p><p>---</p><p>"You were quite lucky, Miss Quinlan, to obtain full civitas status," Micah said with a slight incline of his head. "Your father in more generous than most to extend that favour to you." Hearing the Autumn King described as generous sent rage boiling through her stomach, but she swallowed it down. Alphaholes like the governor never saw it from her perspective, that if he was really so generous then he would have kicked her thirteen-year-old ass to the curb.</p><p>Despite her willingness to sleep with him, she didn't feel like sharing her personal stories with him. She would do what she always did, brush it off and play the uncaring and ungrateful party girl. She would pretend.</p><p>"Well, you know, it was the least her owed me after scaring my mom away," came her response, glimmering with perfectly constructed boredom. Best to make this conversation as uninteresting as possible so they could move on from her personal life quickly. Unfortunately, the Archangel's eyes shimmered with further interest.</p><p>Taking a deep breath through her nose to relax, Bryce waited for the inevitable question. All her dates asked, even the human ones. People couldn't contain their curiosity and it annoyed the shit out of her.</p><p>"My triarii has become interested in you since I brought you onto the case," he said casually, running a hand through his immaculate hair. No better than a peacock presenting. No better than a rutting animal. "They've been taking bets on which fae noble is your sire. Rather disrespectful."</p><p>Her eyebrows shot up at that. Decency? Was that...actual decency? Fucking hell. Never did she expect decency from such a domineering prick. Next thing she knew fae would develop the power of flight! Maybe she was a bit cynical to be so sarcastic about it, but there was no way this could be sincere, right? Then again, he had to understand how she thought even in order to fake it.</p><p>Too bad he kept slaves, or that would have actually impressed her. It didn't matter how much freedom Hunt and the others had, they still bore the letters on their wrists. At least this level of civility might actually make tonight a pleasant one. There was no way to convince herself of any goodness in Micah, but maybe his level of thinking would be enough to make him help the humans and the half-breeds...</p><p>"I don't really give a shit what they think, Your Grace," she admitted bluntly with a smirk, taking a sip of the fancy wine he had ordered at the start of the 'date' (which he had surprisingly consulted her on before ordering). "I don't give a shit what they do. My life is none of their business."</p><p>The fae in her could sense Micah's power rumbling inside him, rising and swirling in what might have been delight at her attitude. She was interesting to him for certain. It was doubtful that any female had dared to curse and talk so frankly in front of the Archangel of Valbara, as if he were just one male of many; no one significant. Though, the use of 'Your Grace' potentially lessened the effect. Even Bryce wasn't quite bold enough to drop the formality completely.</p><p>He took a sip of his own wine, never taking his eyes off of her, assessing her like she was a challenge he was going to very much enjoy. Males and their arrogance... Honestly. Obviously he really liked her, but he still felt like he needed to conquer her. Power, power, power. It was everything to alphaholes and their fragile egos.</p><p>"You're impressively independent. Didn't you live alone before Athalar started guarding you?"</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace. My life was mine, I don't need anyone to be happy," Bryce admitted, twirling one of her loose curls absentmindedly, giving Micah a look that made it clear that she didn't need him even if she wanted him. That was all it was about to her, satisfying her needs while keeping everyone away. Vanir treated her like shit, and she was just asking for pain if she let one in.</p><p>"Such an interesting anomaly, Miss Quinlan... Call me Micah."</p><p>She couldn't resist letting a sultry smile rise onto her face.</p><p>"Only if you call me Bryce."</p><p>---</p><p>Dinner had been...better than expected. She had to confess that her bitterness at first had been judging and unfair. The governor was not perfect, but he was better at understanding her side of the story than any others would ever be. Okay, maybe she would keep this one after all, if he offered. A part of her screamed at herself for being stupid; this guy kept slaves for fuck's sake! She no longer cared. They weren't treated too badly by Micah, and they had done something to deserve their punishment. He understood her and treated her fairly, for she hadn't done anything wrong.</p><p>Heated looks and casual quiet banter had flowed between them as they ate, and Bryce completely forgot that Hunt was still standing watch. In fact, she had been so wrapped up in her fun that the first time she even remembered was when her dinner partner had called the Fallen over to tell him he had been relieved of his duty for the night, as the Archangel was more than suitable to play the role of escort. Hunt had left in what seemed to be defeat. Whatever was between him and Bryce was as dead and the thing between her and Micah was alive.</p><p>Extending an arm to her, the governor had asked her oh so politely to accompany him on his way back to his personal residence. How could she refuse? Linking arms, they stepped out in sync and strolled leisurely down the street. Passing the stores and offices of the Central Business District, Bryce let her breathing even out into something resembling relaxed. </p><p>The two eyed each other almost hungrily as they approached Micah's unsurprisingly lavish home. If there was ever any doubt of how this was going to end before, it was now diminished. As they entered through the heavily-spelled front door the scents of the city disappeared, and the Archangel's eyes flashed with something primal as he scented the arousal that had been building in Bryce ever since she started herself off in the shower. </p><p>"If you would follow me to the bedroom, Bryce," he purred with a beckoning motion. Just that made her toes curl in her flats. Silently, she slipped her shoes off and breezed past Micah, letting her hand run down his arm as she did. She had underestimated how badly she had wanted this, wanted him. She didn't want him as a Vanir or as a powerful authority figure though... She wanted him as a man who saw her as a person.</p><p>His power rumbled so aggressively that she believed she might actually suffocate from its presence. It almost seemed to rise in response to her teasing, but Micah made himself rein it in. She smirked again at this, letting her hips sway a little as she continued up the stairs. Before long he was beside her again. </p><p>His hand brushed over the curve of her ass and she shuddered pleasantly. Man, was she happy she showered in preparation for this. As he let her into the bedroom she allowed him to continue running his hands pleasantly down her, and she slipped her dress carefully down her body. Perfectly full breasts were soon on display to the Archangel, and more was showing by the second.</p><p>Interest and what seemed to be recognition crossed over his face as he stared at her back. Her tattoo... Danika... That night... Everything about this tattoo was painful for her but she would never trade it for the world. He must recognise the language. One day she would have to ask him which language it actually was.</p><p>"It's not romantic, if that's what you're thinking."</p><p>Micah's eyes drifted to her face. He spent a moment examining before nodding in understanding. For a moment she was confused, but then she remembered; he was in charge of the entire investigation into the deaths of Danika and the Pack of Devils. If anyone knew where she got that tattoo and who she was with, he would know. </p><p>Danika had chosen the language, chosen the words. 'Through love, all is possible'. Yet no matter how much she continued to love Danika and her pack, they would not come back. All was not possible, no matter how long and how deeply Bryce loved. That was why it was better to never let people in. Micah was safe to date in that respect, she would never feel strongly enough to get hurt.</p><p>"Now, are you gonna fuck me, Micah?"</p><p>His name still sounded strange on her tongue. Well, when saying it to his face anyhow. The act was oddly sexy though, she was the only one currently on equal footing with the freaking Archangel of Valbara!</p><p>Prowling towards her with all the grace of a predator, he pinned her to the bed. Things were going as he obviously expected until Bryce suddenly sat up and looked at him through lowered lashes. His grip on her went lax and she used the opportunity to straddle his waist, pulling at his shirt. </p><p>Her silence was a sign that it was going well. During sex there was no need for word, just movement and pure feeling. Adrenaline and electricity. Literally electricity, if she had been doing this with-no. No, she was not going there, she did not like Hunt Athalar! Here she was with Micah, and he was exactly what she needed; a non-emotional commitment. </p><p>Finally, she pulled him in for a deep kiss. Unlike what she had expected, Micah was a damn good kisser. They ground their hips together as they became a clash of tongue and teeth, and he bit Bryce's bottom lip hard enough to make her yelp in surprise. Sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, he kissed her in intricate ways she never knew men could kiss, even after all her experience.</p><p>A bulge pressed up against her when she shifted a little to the right, causing her to moan into the kiss. Shit, he was literally as solid as a rock, there was no flexibility in that thing! Taking it was going to be a challenge, but she had never been one to back down. Pulling away for breath, she practically finished tearing off her own dress. She swear she heard it actually tear. Getting home would be interesting if so.</p><p>Micah followed suit, pulling off his suit in a much more careful way than Bryce. Even slipping out of clothes he had all the elegance and authority of a fucking lion. What in Hel had led up to her being in bed with this positively sexual beast? When his cock sprung free she stared in reluctant admiration. Now that was a prick worth riding...</p><p>Both of them were still for a moment as they appreciated each other's nakedness, but it wouldn't stay like that for long. Micah was standing tall and proud, and Bruce felt something unbelievably feral rising within her. Leaning forward, she trailed kissed down Micah's cool chest. Slowly, she was working her way down to his prize.</p><p>As she started her ministrations to his chest he slipped a hand casually between her legs and started rolling her clit leisurely, making her quake. Crap, it felt so damn good...! She let out a low moan against his stomach, continuing to kiss down. At long last she took his tip into her mouth and was rewarded with a long finger sliding right into her core. </p><p>She started to suck with purpose, making sure to use every inch of space available in her mouth to please her partner. For every bit of exquisite pleasure the governor felt, he rewarded her tenfold. Her hard sucks earned her a finger toying with her clit, stroking his thick base made him curl his finger inside her. As they went on her added more fingers and she moaned around him, sending filthy vibrations down his girth. For that, he repaid her by fucking her wildly with three fingers. </p><p>The actions caused her to keep crying out on his length again, and he increased his pace every single time. The sensations were bloody amazing, how long had it last been since she was actually fucked good and proper? Feeling emboldened by her excitement, Bryce managed to make herself deep-throat Micah.</p><p>The weight and the heat of him on her tongue and in her tight throat was so hot, and mixed with his fingers inside her she felt like she might die from overstimulation. Fucking Hel, fuck! He couldn't hold his hips back anymore and he was ramming into her throat as his deft fingers curled and caught this one sensitive spot inside-!</p><p>She toppled over the edge, climaxing with moans and pants and whines around the Archangel's dick, still hard and unfinished. Precum lingered in her throat and she swallowed thickly as he pulled out. Her lipstick was probably a mess, there was red all over Micah's cock, and her hair had definitely come out of it's crown bit she didn't care. That was the most intense orgasm she's had in years.</p><p>More. What more could he do? Who knew that simple fingers could bring about that amount of pleasure? It was never that good for Bryce when she stroked her own inner walls, never that intense when she put aside time to play with the items in her beside drawer. Hunger flickered in her gaze and molten heat moved through her centre as she once again straddled the governor.</p><p>She ground against him once more and he followed her lead, moving his hips in time to hers. His cock brushed against her clit more than a few times, and the pleasure of it on her already-overstimulated sex sent shivers down her spine. He latched his mouth onto her neck suddenly, and then there was delicious kissing and biting and marking. The feeling had her so distracted that if his length hadn't been so large she may not have felt the tip slide in.</p><p>Even just the head spread her entrance wide, causing a painful burn. No matter how many times she had sex, that initial push in was never any good. It was the only part she didn't like. Panting deeply and trying to take in level breaths, she channeled all her focus into matching Micah's movements. If she could just reach his neck...</p><p>Somehow she managed to get her lips on the Archangel's neck and began to give him a taste of his own medicine. Deep groans filled the air as she sucked hard, attempting to leave marks on his neck. This was starting to feel like bliss, she was blocking out the fast-fading burn of being stretched open and could feel her partner moaning against her skin. Vibrating lips and nipping teeth.</p><p>Unconsciously, she started to move her hips and Micah wasted no time taking the invitation. He pushed deeper with no mercy and Bryce swore her eyes must have rolled back into her head because she suddenly couldn't see, she was just drowning in pleasure. Rolling her hips to get more, she cried out and finally unleashed herself.</p><p>"You're exquisite, Bryce," he said, surprising her into stillness for a split second. Her movements resumed almost instantly as she gave him a seductive smile, hoping that her undoubtably flushed cheeks added to the effect rather than taking away from it. Compliments during sex were rare, Vanir assholes and even some humans were too full of their own self-importance to realise she wasn't obligated to sleep with them and therefore didn't both being all that nice. </p><p>Micah was being sincere though, and it made something deep within her sing. She barely caught herself beginning to glow in time to stop it. No matter how much she enjoyed herself, she had to keep some form of control. If the Archangel of Valbara discovered that she was Starborn then fuck knows what would happen to her.</p><p>"Not so bad yourself..."</p><p>Murmuring against his neck, she really started to move. He thrusted hard in response, and there were stars in her eyes every time he slammed right in to the back of her. The drag of him inside her and the pure heat as they clawed each other... Her nails dragged over Micah's shoulders and he actually growled when she started to mess with his pure white wings. Soft feathers and strong muscle that could support him through the skies, and it was all her's to toy with. </p><p>Climax came barrelling towards her a second time, and her partner didn't seem far off either. They were one and he was inside her and they were both so thoroughly marked and well-fucked... Loud moans resonated through the room as they came practically in sync and collapsed onto one another, a tangle of panting and limbs. He was still inside her and oh shit it was perfect for her aching sex to still be filled.</p><p>"Let's continue to meet, Bryce."</p><p>Indeed.</p><p>---</p><p>Weeks later, she was in the archives of Griffin Antiquities. She was still reeling from the discovery, still raw and emotional and broken after discovering that Hunt and some other Fallen were trying to purchase drugs while she still had to catch Danika's killer. They had been suitably punished, apparently, and she didn't really care what happened to them anymore. Especially Hunt. Fucking Hel, if she ever saw him again ahe would butcher him herself.</p><p>Micah had told her all about the confession he had managed to pull from the Umbra Mortis. Danika had stolen Luna's Horn after Hunt fucking Athalar had threatened her, and when she refused to hand it over to him he had killed the entire Pack of Devils. That bastard had dared to get close, to call her a friend! She would kill him if he ever escaped wherever the governor was containing him. After finding out the truth about him she hadn't bothered to look into any of the rest of Danika's files. Synth was bad shit and Hunt had used it to kill her best friend.</p><p>The Witch Queen had been kind enough to drop of a prototype cure for her in case she ever got caught up in this again. In case Hunt ever got out and came for her. There was no guarantee that it would work but it was better than nothing. Hopefully the Summit would go well and everything would go back to nothing but the usual petty trade squabbles and alliance propositions. Unless Micah had decided to push for the improvements she had discussed with him last time they met. It was unlikely, but maybe something good would come out of everything that happened.</p><p>The front doorbell went and snapped her out of her thoughts. Just what she didn't want right now, one of Jesiba's high and mighty alphahole clients. Sighing, she checked the video feed that linked to the front entrance and almost did a double take. It was Micah Domitus.</p><p>What was he doing here? He was supposed to be at the Summit. Letting a frown cover her face, she buzzed him in and continued to work. He would find her down here eventually. She trusted him, she didn't need to go to the upper level and monitor his actions. Maybe there was something new happening that she needed to be award of? No, nothing would be urgent enough to warrant leaving the Summit.</p><p>Soon, the Archangel slid into the seat beside hers and ran a hand through her hair in silence. Loosing a breath, Bryce turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes in disapproval. </p><p>"Shouldn't you be at the Summit, Micah?"</p><p>Then she felt it. A prickling on her thigh. Glancing down, she sighed in irritation. Probably some sort of bug, there were a surprising amount of those in the archive. A needle protruded from her thigh, Micah's hand still around it. It was filled with Synth. Horror settled onto her features as he pressed the plunger and put the drug into her system. </p><p>Without hesitation she got up and rushed to her main desk, rifling through the drawers and pulling out the cure. Here's to hoping it fucking worked or she was dead... She downed it before staring at Micah with betrayed eyes. How quickly her opinion of his had changed during that dinner, and now he had done this. She had let him in and it had gone wrong. Lehabah looked appalled at the action and looked at Bryce.</p><p>"BB...! Please be okay!"</p><p>Her head was spinning suddenly. Was Synth supposed to give you this much of a high before it killed you? For a second she felt lighter than air... Then it came crashing down. Near madness and a sickeningly strong itch deep in her bones. Thanks to Danika she knew that if the antidote didn't work she would rip herself apart.</p><p>She had just enough of herself left to make a demand. Micah would explain why he did this and then she would try her best to take him down with her! Opening her mouth was a mistake; all that came out was a broken sound. Tea had caused her voice to crack.</p><p>"Danika didn't take you to that tattoo parlour by chance, Miss Quinlan. She crushed up the Horn and mixed it with witch-ink," he revealed calmly, gesturing to her back. "'Through love, all is possible'. A phrase Danika Fendyr lived by, perhaps, but not what your tattoo says. It is just the right wording for the use of the Horn by a Starborn fae. By you."</p><p>Smug satisfaction settled on his features and for the first time she saw what all those flashes in his eyes truly were; not desire or anger or hunger. Pure insanity. Someone that crazy would use her power for bad and it unsettled her deeply that he knew.</p><p>"All of those little shines in your eyes, every faint glow on your fingertips... You believed you hid it, but I notice all, Bryce. You can't hide things from me," he drawled as he advanced on her. "The Synth in your system will heal the Horn, and at that point I will hold you back until it is out of your system."</p><p>No, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't have fallen into this trap, she couldn't have! There was no way this could be all a big lie! Micah was the true villain the whole time, everything he claimed about Hunt was false. He had done it, and Hunt Athalar had taken the punishment this Archangel prick deserved...</p><p>What she was thinking must have been obvious, because Micah's next words broke her somewhere deep inside.</p><p>"You are going to be mine, Bryce Quinlan. You are going to stay by my side and keep my secrets, and you will use the Horn to do my bidding when I ask," he stated like a fact. "Oh, and before you think of refusing, Athalar will find himself in quite the situation if you don't comply."</p><p>Bastard. Truly, he was an utter bastard, and she had realised too late. There was nothing she could do if she wanted to protect Hunt. No wonder Danika had been unable to fight it, an Archangel's power was no match for her... No match for anyone but the Asteri. </p><p>There was no choice left, her back was literally against the wall. Lehabah had been so quiet, so still, but Micah knew she was there. He was pouring a jug of water. Bryce started to lightly scratch at her arms in stress...or maybe as a side-effect of the Synth. Tears just ran down her cheeks, he was going to kill Lehabah and she knew she couldn't stop him.</p><p>The little sprite tried to run, she really did, but Jesiba's containment spells worked against her. Micah doused her in water and then there was nothing. It was so fast and simple, there wasn't so much as a wisp of smoke left. She sobbed harder and shook her head in denial. No, no, no...</p><p>"Obey me, Bryce, or everyone you have left will vanish for good."</p><p>This cruel, evil angel of darkness had left her without any hope. He had Hunt, he was a threat to her mother and Randall. Maybe he would even go after Ruhn and Juniper if he got desperate. She might as well have had the slave's letters on her wrist, for she was no better than one to Micah. Vaguely, her mind wondered why she wasn't ripping herself apart, and she realised the antidote had worked. A shame she would never be able to tell anyone. </p><p>He looked at her expectantly and she bowed her head in defeat, drying her tears and trying to block out the chasm in her chest where the remainders of her heart had been. There was no choice.</p><p>"... Then tell me what I'm supposed to do, you bastard."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>